<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your reputation precedes you by Spill1ngardans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239467">Your reputation precedes you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spill1ngardans/pseuds/Spill1ngardans'>Spill1ngardans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tuebor - original Victorian AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Victorian, Ballroom, F/F, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Multi, Questioning one's sexuality, i think that's all, that's why they're referred to as a woman, the original non-binary character is not out yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:06:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spill1ngardans/pseuds/Spill1ngardans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She mindlessly roams around the room for a good thirty minutes, until a bizarre sight on her side catches her attention: a young woman - probably her peer - with fiery red hair, thin like threads, wearing a jade green evening gown embellished with golden floral details and a pretty prude off-shoulder neckline for the times.<br/>But that’s not what makes the scene inherently bizarre (Adelaide was just awestruck by her rare beauty and also, she kind of looks like a fairy with that dress which makes her  even more endearing). What makes the scene quite unconventional is the redhead sitting on a tête-à-tête together with another woman instead of a potential romantic interest (read: a man).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tuebor - original Victorian AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968661</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your reputation precedes you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mother, I'm begging you, you know parties are not really my scene.” the young unhinged lady had been whining for over an hour in order to convince her parents to let her stay at home. </p><p> </p><p>“Dear, I'm not asking you to attend this event and find a suitor. I am aware that’s not really your goal for some reason… that I am not going to pry into. Neither me nor your father are </p><p>ever going to force you to get married. We have enough money for you to live on your own for your entire life if you ever wished to do so. It’s just to… meet some new people, I suppose? Friends are okay too!” The woman kindly smiles at her daughter and lovingly strokes her right cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Adelaide has always been lucky to have been born in the Wood family, she admits. She knows she’s not a regular young lady of the 1860s. She’s loud, doesn’t know when enough </p><p>is enough, prone to violence (<em> only when necessary, or so she claims </em>), and possesses a pretty foul mouth the classy and uptight lords turn up their nose to, but she’s kind and naive at heart at the end of the day. Her parents have never made her feel wrong for her character, even though they always do their best in order to make her behave on some occasions and she does her best to comply, her parents deserve it. Adelaide often feels guilty and wishes they could have a tamer daughter, but they never lose the chance to let her know they love her just the way she is. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, in addition, she’s kind of having an affair with <em>another woman</em> . </p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to cause even more trouble or shame to her loving mother, she decides to accept. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, mother.” she smiles “I’m sorry for my behaviour” the regret detectable in her voice. </p><p> </p><p>The woman chuckles in response. “Mh? What is this, you apologizing? Are you having weird thoughts again?” she worries for a moment but immediately turns to her light-hearted self again. “Get ready and I’ll see you later, okay?” She leaves a tender kiss on her daughter’s forehead and then leaves the girl’s bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Adelaide sighs and calls for her trusted maid to help her. </p><p> </p><p>Agatha has always been Ade’s only true friend; the maid is only one year older than her and can relate to most of the common teenage problems. She has been there for as long as the young lady remembers. </p><p>She has never regarded her as a maid, actually she has never regarded any of the workers in the Wood household as “maids”, she enjoys chatting with them - not too much or she’s going to slow them down, but she commits to make them feel included and part of the family, just as her parents have always preached. </p><p> </p><p>(“Our maids are here to <em>help </em>us, not to <em>serve </em> us. They’re not slaves, they are honest workers and<em> human beings, </em>we’re gonna treat them as such and never abuse our power to make them feel oppressed, are we clear?”) </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Adelaide couldn’t ask for a better family. </p><p> </p><p>“You called, milady?” Adelaide can hear the echo of Agatha’s voice from the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ugh </em>, Agatha'' Adelaide starts   with an exasperated sigh “they want me to attend yet another party. I’m only doing it for my parents, really.” </p><p> </p><p>The maid just offers a polite smile and starts helping her undress as she lets the young lady rant as much as she needs to. As Agatha is unbuttoning her blouse, the brunette notices something she had never paid attention to before: the maid is wearing a silver ring on her ring finger. She’s aware the maid’s pay check is pretty generous, but it’s unlikely that she could afford such expensive jewellery. </p><p> </p><p>Being the curious youth she is, Adelaide immediately asks about it. “Agatha, do you have a fiancé?” </p><p> </p><p>Said young woman looks startled for a moment and then releases a curious hum. “Mh… you could say that” She ends with a mysterious and nostalgic smile, probably thinking about the person who’s waiting for her at home. Despite popular belief, the brunette is respectful and doesn’t cross boundaries, but her curiosity isn’t satisfied in the slightest. </p><p>She decides to ask a more general question. </p><p> </p><p>“Agatha?” her voice sounds smaller now, almost shy, which is rare for a boisterous individual like her. The maid is folding her dirty undergarments on the side of the canopy bed and turns her attention to her mistress. </p><p> </p><p>Her voice is always gentle. “Yes, milady?” </p><p> </p><p>Adelaide shifts on the bed and blushes a bit as if she’s sharing a scandalous secret. “What if… I never fall in love? Or better… what if I fall in love the way I’m <em> not </em> supposed to?” The last part is whispered in concern but the maid hears it perfectly and looks genuinely confused at the inquiry. </p><p> </p><p>“Mh? What do you mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean…” she doesn’t even know how or even <em> if </em>  she should approach the subject “uhm… I don’t know, like, the wrong person or something?” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you mean their social status?” </p><p> </p><p>“No!” Adelaide exclaims, more frustrated than she intended to, and Agatha flinches a bit. </p><p>She immediately apologizes and starts again. “No… I’m not talking about that, I mean-- I--” the thought dies there. The brunette raises her head to check on Agatha’s reaction and, the moment they lock eyes with each other, there seems to be a silent understanding, the maid’s gaze softer than Ade has ever seen it, leaving her breathless and <em> scared,  </em>because the other seems to see right through her. </p><p> </p><p>“Milady… there’s no such thing as ‘falling in love like you’re supposed to’. It just happens… it doesn’t give you a reason why or how. You just accept it or keep on living in regret. </p><p>Some loves may bring more pain than others, but I can assure you milady, it’s <em> so  </em> worth it when you finally experience it. You’ll know when you’re in love, don’t beat yourself up about it, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Adelaide can clearly see<em>  love  </em>in Agatha’s eyes, but also something else… Pain? Exhaustion? Nostalgia? But never regret, she only sees determination and devotion for the man she’s in love with. Is she even talking about a man? Given their shared moment from earlier, Adelaide realizes that maybe </p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe </em> </p><p> </p><p>She’s not the only one who experiences attraction differently. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Getting ready takes longer than expected, but Adelaide is ready at last. She has never been to M--- shire before, but she has a strange feeling, almost predestination. </p><p> </p><p>Her boots echo as she enters the grand ballroom, equipped with elegant marble tables in every angle and green-red decorations. Everyone is wearing a gown along those shades, actually, but Adelaide <em> loves  </em> playing with the uptight aristocracy’s rules and opts for a  <em> turquoise  </em>evening gown instead. </p><p> </p><p>She mindlessly roams around the room for a good thirty minutes, until a bizarre sight on her side catches her attention: a young woman - probably her peer - with fiery red hair, thin like threads, wearing a jade green evening gown embellished with golden floral details and a pretty prude off-shoulder neckline for the times. </p><p> </p><p>But that’s not what makes the scene<em>  inherently  </em> bizarre (Adelaide was just awestruck by her rare beauty and also, she kind of looks like a fairy with that dress which makes her even more endearing). What makes the scene quite unconventional is the redhead sitting on a tête-à-tête together with another woman instead of a potential romantic interest (read:  <em> a man </em>). No one except for the brunette really pays attention to it to be honest. </p><p> </p><p>Before she can even think it through, she’s moving towards the loveseat because if there is one thing Adelaide is not ashamed of, it’s approaching strangers. (<em>take that, introverts</em> ). </p><p> </p><p>Too bad she’s so focused on what’s in front of her, she doesn’t notice the maid passing by with a food cart and bumps directly into it, falling on her bottom with a loud thump. </p><p> </p><p>No one in the distance witnesses her downfall thanks to the blasting orchestra music. The maid profusely apologizes but Adelaide waves her off and quickly helps her fix the mess on the food cart, since it was her fault, and then tries to go back to her initial goal, but she’s swept off her feet the moment she raises her gaze and the redhead is staring directly at her, the other woman she was sitting with is nowhere to be seen. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette is stuck, left breathless by the other’s piercing ocean blue eyes. They seem to judge her with a hint of superiority, but she’s not expecting her voice to be <em>that</em> wobbly. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you… okay?” she sounds almost miffed. </p><p> </p><p>Adelaide tries to be nonchalant about it and scratches the back of her neck. “Yes! I’m  Adelaide Wood, it's a pleasure to meet you! What’s your name?”  her voice gets ringing towards the end, she can see annoyance written all over the redhead’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me but…” her voice is tight “I don’t- I don’t think we should associate with each other” she tries to sound confident, but Adelaide can clearly see she’s struggling and </p><p>fiddling with the hem of her gown. “I- I get insulted enough for my weight and hair- and- no offence but… your reputation precedes you,  <em> Adelaide Wood. </em>” she’s looking at the ground at this point. </p><p> </p><p>Adelaide’s heart skips a beat when the other utters her name, even if it’s pronounced with what seems to be contempt. </p><p> </p><p>She just laughs in response, she knows well how people view her but has never paid much attention to it, why should she care about some random stranger’s opinion? At the same time, the redhead’s words somehow hit differently, her goal was really just to start an amicable conversation. After the initial shock though, she focuses on the rest of the sentence. Aware of how it feels to be an outsider and have negative stares boring into your back, her blood is now boiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, <em> what? </em> Not the reputation thing, I’m very well aware everyone knows me around here. I mean, your weight, you are more than fine! What’s wrong with people?” she exclaims in distress and the redhead looks at her in disbelief, as if no one has ever assured her of being okay just the way she is. </p><p> </p><p>The nameless young lady is about to utter a response when a shrill voice calls for her and she immediately stiffens. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Florence </em> <em> ! </em> It’s time to go home!” </p><p> </p><p>The redhead quickly bows and, without even a goodbye, she runs off to the entrance accompanied by a significantly older woman who seems to be her mother. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Adelaide just gawks at the doorway until no trace of the redhead is left. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> Florence, huh? </em> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>